halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Post War Campaign
Background The post war campaign was a large campaign of recolonization of the orion arm. After the devastating operation New Home lost. This campaign took more than 30 year and was the main recolonization program of the unsc. At the end of this programm the unsc recolonzed 120 planet and retook contact with 70 other planet. The tide have turn After the Loyalist defeat on March 3 and the operation new home lost the UNSC began to seek the remainning colonies they lost contact during the war. They commissioned the 1sr Naval Armada, the 4th Fleet, the 97th Fleet, the 4th Armada and the battlegroup apache to escort the colonization convoy and to retake the planet still head by the remaining loyalist. The separatist after staying away from the human decision decided to help the human to retake the Orion Arm. so they send 3 fleets containing around 450 ships to help them. Reach They first major planet to retake was Reach despite it was glassed. Reach was a good rally point for the UNSC and for the refit of the ships. The UNSC send 389 ships to retake it and there they discover that the Loyalist use the planet as a massive shipyard. After the UNSC ask the the Elite to send troop to reach to prepare a massive assault on the Loyalist Base. Operation: Gladius 1 year after the Reconquest of Reach the UNSC Scout ship Obama detected a massive object in orbit around a young planet. The Loyalist were building a new High Charity but called it Hight Divinity and a enormous fleet were massive around the planetoïd. The UNSC seeing the upcoming trouble send a distress call to the separatist. In response the separatist send again 3 fleets of 450 ships to assault the base. The upcoming battle was the single most enormous battle fought between the UNSC/Separatist and the loyalist force after a long space fight the UNSC/Separatist won signifying the end of the significance menace over the human. Insertion in the loyalists territories Year after the operation gladius and the ratification of the unification charte the UNSCAF began their assault on the covenant loyalist territories. The new Sanghelian empire show to the UNSCAF some of the Loyalist key system that should be take down by the UNSC for the protection of the new colonies. Doisac and Eaynwere one of then. During this part of those campaign the 1st Naval Armada with the help of the 3 Sanghelian Armada made a blitz insertion in the loyalist territories. Recolonization Begun After the reconquest of several planet from the brute the UNSC highcom loaded a hudge amount of colony ship countanning millions of refugees to repopulate the orion arm. The UNSC also developped a hudge birth program that incressed the population birth ratio of 500%. At the end of the post war campaign after estimate the population at 19 billions after finding several colonies. And at th end of the colonization program the population doubled in 30 years.